Voice
by MapleTreeway
Summary: Sequel to A Mare's Tale. Surprising things happen along the way for Twilight and Big Macintosh as they both try to regain control over Twilight's lost voice. But at what price will they pay for it to get it back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the SEQUEL to ****A Mare's Tale****, so if you haven't read that then you won't get what's happening in this story. So…GO AND READ IT NOW! But to those of you who have…**

**WELCOME BACK! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Preface: Mayhem, Chaos, Disorder, and a Broken Friendship._

A month flew by since Twilight Sparkle had lost her voice, and Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Big Macintosh were racking their brains for an idea of how to communicate better with her. They had, of course, taken Big Mac's idea of communication and used it; but there was one flaw in that:

There was not always a patch of dirt to write on or a pen and a piece of paper. So then they would have to confine in the "Yes" or "No" questions of asking Twilight. Sadly, it didn't retrieve as much information as they had wanted.

It drove all of Twilight's friends and companions nearly mad, and Twilight would often times cry when she was alone because of the frustration it caused. She didn't like seeing Everypony so upset – especially Big Macintosh, who tried not to be upset very hard given Twilight's condition – and she felt their friendship slowly dying.

Spike, on the other hand, only watched in hidden amusement when Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Big Macintosh came over to Twilight's house to discuss the problem of communication and wind up leaving helpless.

He stayed clear of Applejack, as they were never on good terms since the lie he had told Twilight. Applejack would often glare ice daggers at him and sometimes looked like she wanted to pounce and kill him. But she never had the chance due to her brother always at her side ready to hold her down if need to be. Spike was somewhat grateful for Big Macintosh, but he still despised him for turning most of Twilight's attention away from him.

* * *

><p>Clouds rolled in from the west and a steady rainfall one day as Everypony who was close to Twilight as far as friends go were once more bombarding their brains as a solution. Pinkie Pie stared off out of the window before getting hit with a splendid idea. She suddenly jumped up looked around the dismal air of the room before announcing very loudly, "I've got it!"<p>

Everypony looked up puzzled. "Got what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, duh, the _solution_!"

Twilight leaned forward eager to hear as the pink pony declared, "We could use the Elements of Harmony to cure Twilight's voice, and possibly heal Princess Luna, too!"

"Uh, Pinkie, that's a good idea and all but weren't you forgetting something?" Rainbow Dash replied.

Pinkie Pie sat down slowly. "What?"

"_Twilight_ is part of the Elements, and we don't have the necklaces or crown either! It won't work."

"Oh… BUT, if we could get Princess Celestia to _do_ the Elements for us, it might be able to work."

"No it won't. The Princess isn't part of it, and besides, she's trying to clean up the mess Luna's made before they both left to come down here."

"It can't help to ask!"

"So! What difference would it make anyway?"

"It would make a lot of difference!" Pinkie retorted.

"No it wouldn't! And you know what? I think this whole thing stinks! And it's all Twilight's fault!" Rainbow Dash said unkindly looking at the ashamed Twilight.

Applejack stepped in, "What right do ya have ta gone an' say this is all Twilight's fault?"

"Every right!" Rainbow Dash bellowed madly. "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Naw that's not true! If it weren't fer that Spike, Twilight would've been normal!"

"Normal, Twilight? What the hay is going on? All Twilight ever does is read and study and be Miss Bossy Boots. I think this is Karma biting her in the flank."

"RAINBOW! I'm ashamed of you! How dare ya speak like that of Twilight! I thought ya were her friend!" Applejack quarreled.

Twilight watched as her friends bicker, she hung her head and stifled a few tears. _What has this world come to? _She thought mournfully. _This is worse than when Discord turned us all against one another._

A few more minutes passed with Everypony with a voice shouted and screamed and argued. Havoc chorused through the house with each syllable that escaped from the angry mouths of the ponies. The purple Unicorn slowly and quietly withdrew, hoping not to be noticed; the rainbow-haired Pegasus fought on trying to be heard above her yelling foe…

Mayhem, the lot of it.

Havoc.

Chaos.

Disorder.

And so, to escape it all, a dumb pony sneaked out of the house and up a small hill while in the rain. She lifted her face to the crying sky and let the raindrops splatter on her, while a river flowed gently down from her closed, lavender eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a long time! Here's chapter 2, and…. THE GIANTS WILL BEAT THE PATRIOTS IN THE SUPERBOWL!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

Twilight watched in silent horror ten minutes later from a top the wet, small hill as Rainbow Dash slammed the front door of Twilight's house and left, coating her feathery blue wings in a glaze of water. This made Twilight worry, it wasn't like Rainbow to leave them stranded - she resembled the Element of Loyalty. How could she leave?

_Because of me, I caused all of this. This whole thing's been taking a toll on all of us – Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Big Mac, Rainbow - it has to end. _The Unicorn thought.

She got up from her sitting position and started making her way quietly to down the opposite side of the slope away from the Library. _I'm so selfish, _she thought.

The weather didn't make her mood any better, either. The rain came down harder and somewhere thunder rumbled and lighting cracked, but the lone pony walked on. _I cannot be a burden to anypony anymore. I have to leave. _

The mud on the ground hung onto her hooves for dear life and the flowers all leaned in toward Twilight while the wind pushed them about effortlessly. Pink flowers, yellow flowers, and blue flowers looked pleadingly at the Unicorn in silent prayers that she could save them from their misery.

"HEY TWILIGHT!" somepony shrieked. "GIT YER HOOVES BACK OV'R HERE!" _Can't be a burden; not to the Apple Family who already have a lot on their hooves. _So Twilight ignored Applejack's outcry.

A pounding of hooves echoed in Twilight's ears. It sounded too many to be just Applejack, like another pony, a bigger pony was with her. The hooves came closer, so Twilight galloped her fastest, hoping to out sprint them.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE, STOP IN TA NAME OF STARS!" A shout deep-voice shouted - _Big Mac._

"NO!" The Unicorn wanted to shout, but of course she couldn't.

"WHAT TA HEY DO YA THINK YER DOIN'? CAN'T YA SEE THERE'S A STORM COMIN'?" Applejack screamed.

Twilight stopped galloping and gazed up at the sky. _This isn't a storm? _

"Twilight, what's gotten into ya? Why'd ya run away?" Applejack was near now, for she started to trot easily.

The purple pony kept didn't turn around to face her friends.

"What's wrong Sugar cube? Why ain't ya tellin – er, writin' – us anything? We're yer friends, through thick and thin – ya know that of course." The blonde-haired pony cooed. She was standing right next to Twilight now.

But Twilight didn't want to hurt her anymore, like she had with Rainbow Dash. She closed her eyes and galloped away leaving Applejack and Big Macintosh in the rain.

_I'm going to Zecora; she MUST know how to help me._ The Unicorn thought while getting woven into a mass of trees and vines.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OH SNAP! I'm so DESPERATLY sorry for having you all wait. Reviews are appreciated – especially the humorous ones. I WILL update again sometime this week. PINKIE PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer: None.**

Big Macintosh stood beside his sister, Applejack, and watched his love gallop in the Everfree Forest away from both of them. He saw the end of her black with purple streaked tail flash into the heavily dense canopy of trees, before turning to Applejack. "Well," he started. "Should we go on in after 'er?"

Applejack looked up at Big Mac. Her blonde mane clung to her face and her green eyes reflected determination. "Yes. She's not goin' ta go without us."

Big Macintosh nodded and soon both were going in after Twilight.

* * *

><p>Twilight arrived at Zecora's house drenched to the bone. She knocked on the wooden door with her hoof and waited.<p>

Zecora had returned to Ponyville a week after the suicide attempt Twilight did. She had heard of how the Princess Luna did her best to save Twilight – thanks to the talkative Pinkie Pie - but not of how Twilight had lost her voice.

So when Zecora opened the door and saw Twilight looking miserable at her front door-step, she allowed her to come inside.

"What happened to you? Your ears are turning dangerously blue," the zebra exclaimed in her usual rhyme.

Twilight didn't say anything.

"My dear Twilight, speak to me. I cannot guess what happened out of what I see."

Twilight looked wildly for a piece of paper and pen. She found one sitting on a shelf above Zecora's head. She pointed to it, and at first Zecora grew puzzled. Then, the zebra followed the Unicorn's pointing hoof and saw the paper.

"Ah, I see," she said and got the paper and pen down and put it on her brewing table where Twilight quickly described what had happened with the words escaping from the pen.

Once done, which took a few moments, Twilight stepped aside to let her friend read her tale. And as Zecora read Twilight's curly handwriting, the door barged open with a bang!

Both the zebra and the Unicorn whirled their heads around and saw two mad ponies standing in the doorway. Twilight cringed as one of them spoke, "Twilight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A VERY **_**long**_** chapter today! Just to make up for the previous short chapters. :D Enjoy**

Zecora walked up to the pair of ponies that that retreated into the darkness of the shadows when they noticed her coming for them. The zebra was calm although both her wise eyes betrayed fury. She stopped a few feet in front of them, though not enough to see their faces, and when she spoke it sounded menacing, "What rights have you two, to come and knock down my door? Who are you and what do you want Twilight for?"

The two ponies looked at each other. One said in a girlish western accent, "Ma'am, we are only 'ere ta git Twilight, nothin' else."

Zecora studied the confident shadow before asking the other one hoping to get a good answer, "And who are you?"

The pony that spoke was tall and bulky, as if its body was too small for its weight. His tone was deep and western, and for a second Twilight relaxed thinking it was Big Macintosh. But only for a second.

"Well, if'n ya must know, we are 'er loyal friends – Applejacks and Big Manzanita," the deep-voiced pony grumbled.

Zecora looked back at Twilight, who was now standing looking ready to kill. By judging her expression, Zecora didn't even need to ask who in the world Big Manzanita was, or Applejacks. She already knew they were imposters by Applejacks' name, so she closed the remaining feet and exclaimed, "I do not know of you two, and you have interrupted me while a potion I must brew."

The two imposters didn't speak for a while, but both advanced on Zecora making her step back seconds after she spoke. They were now fully into the light and Twilight's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight. The two ponies were huge! The deep-voiced one had a brown mane and a black coat. His Cutie Mark wasn't that of an apple, but that of a money bag. His eyes were the blackest of night, and his nostrils flared as he smiled murderously.

The second pony was a little smaller and more feminine then her companion by far. Her mane was a pale ivory color and her coat midnight black. She was a Unicorn unlike the first one; her hooves were polished and how she walked was with pure evilness and slight arrogance. The Cutie Mark was what a knife looked like a white flash behind it.

"Claire, this here zebra doesn't want anything to do with us, what you think we should do?" the deep-voiced pony asked looking at his sister, while no longer speaking in the fake western accent but in an English one instead.

Claire looked back at her brother and smiled wickedly, "Why Ashton, I think we should take the money," she then looked at Twilight before returning back to her brother. "And run."

_What do they want with me? What did I do? _Twilight thought, her eyes growing wider by the second.

Zecora then looked back at Twilight and shouted without rhyme but in riddle, "Run, dear Twilight! You'll find your voice in the hollow of hollows. Its hidden deep within the crust of what you hear, think, see, taste, and feel. Courage and mind power will help you, but you must journey all over Equestria without ever turning back! Now run out the backdoor and don't come back until you've found what you're looking for! Take nothing with you but two friends you will find soon, I promise you will get your voice back!"

Twilight didn't need any more explanation and ran out the back door, but not after seeing a knife flash in the air and coming rapidly down with a giggle following it…

* * *

><p>"I wonder if we should check Zecora's place," Applejack asked Big Macintosh.<p>

Both were in the Everfree Forest and both didn't like it one bit. Not only was the place covered in moss, trees, bushes, oddly shaped shadows, but not too long ago they came across a sleeping manta core. It scared Big Macintosh half to death, but Applejack just signaled to go another way. But she had to drag her brother because he couldn't move, only shake.

"Eyup," Big Macintosh said.

The two siblings were just about to walk further down the path when Applejack saw something lurking in the shadows move. She put a hoof out to make her brother stop moving, he did. But just then something – which Applejack guessed was a pony – came rushing out at them and hide behind Big Macintosh, trembling.

"…Twilight?" Big Mac asked looking behind him.

Applejack looked too and saw her friend Twilight trembling looking like she had just seen a horror story happen in real life. "Twilight, what's wrong?" Big Mac asked again.

Suddenly, the trio heard voices; Twilight nearly jumped out of her skin and hide further behind the big pony.

"…When I lay my hooves on her, I'll demand where in all of Equestria her voice is," a deep-voiced pony sang menacingly.

It was followed by a giggle far too high pitched to be the same pony. "Perfect. And if she doesn't write to you where, I'll torture her until she does."

Applejack looked at where her brother should've been standing, but obviously wasn't. The voices were drawing closer and there was no time for her to run and hide, so she stuck her ground and pretended to inspect something.

Finally, in what Applejack thought was a hundred years or more, there came two ponies that you could barely see due to their coat color, talking profusely about something. They stopped when they came across Applejack.

"What on Earth is a Mare doing in the Everfree Forest by herself, Ashton?" the female asked.

"I have no idea Claire, shall we ask her?" Ashton replied. Both grinned wickedly.

Applejack stopped inspecting and acted as if she was joyful, "Well howdy do! How are ya two?"

"Plenty good thank you very much," Claire said slightly annoyed that Applejack wasn't scared.

"Well that's jest swell now ain't it?"

"Yes it is, now what in Equestria are you doing out here?" Ashton asked.

"Well, my farm needs some Zap Apples ya see, an' so's I came out 'ere ta git some. Unfortunately, I can't find any," Applejack acted like she was sheepish.

"Yes, rather unfortunate. Now, may you please excuse us, we are in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh, well… I fear that's Claire's fault ya two had ta stop by an' talk ta me. Right, Claire?"

The pony Claire looked like she had been struck by her older brother. "Excuse me?"

Applejack stepped aside and held out a hoof signaling that the path was free. "There ya two go. Free ta plan yer murderous ways how ya wish. Gotta tell ya though, ponies can hear ya'll from a mile around by how loud yer two are talkin'," she winked.

Claire opened her mouth to say something mean in retort but Ashton just pushed her along the path, highly annoyed.

Once both were gone, Applejack let out a big sigh, and then began to look for her own brother and Twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a questionnaire for anyone who reads this chapter. I used a line from **_**Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.**_** I want you all to try and figure it out and put your guess in your reviews! As for the prize, I'll give the ones who win on big COOKIE or CUPCAKE!**

Applejack didn't have to search long for her brother and Twilight, because both came out from the slime-covered-looking bush to her left. Big Macintosh trotted up to his sister and asked with a furrowed brow, "Did ya die?"

The Earth Pony laughed at her brother's question. She replied jokingly, "Sadly yes, but I lived!"

"Wha's that supposed ta mean?"

"I ain't dead, silly."

"Oh." Big Mac looked at the ground while his cheeks started turning slightly pink in comparison to his red coat.

Applejack looked behind her brother to look at Twilight. She walked over to her friend's side and said, "Well now, wasn't that excitin'? Aston and Claire talkin' 'bout murderin' ponies like swattin' flies – they're probably sick in ta head anyway."

Twilight looked down at the moss covered ground. She let her hoof fly slightly above the green plant gently. A raindrop hit her hoof, splattered, then slid down the light shade of purple. Twilight sighed, but Applejack just kept rambling about the two ponies she had encountered, "…I bet ya apples ta oranges that they both came from Canterlot. Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go an' see Zecora, I bet she'll know what ta do!"

Whipping her head up, Twilight violently shook her head 'no'. When Applejack asked why, Twilight suddenly remembered the spell that Princess Celestia had taught her. It was a spell of how to show your memories to somepony else. Twilight didn't like to use it that much, as it cost a great deal amount of energy, but now she felt she had to use it or else they would get nowhere.

So when the Unicorn pointed her horn at Applejack, the Earth Pony started to retreat; but held fast when Twilight's horn started to glow its usual color. Twilight closed her eyes and summoned up her memories of what had happened at Zecora's house and the magic to transport it at Applejack. A burning sensation filled inside of Twilight as a beam of fuchsia flew out toward the blonde-haired pony. No sooner than it had begun, when it ended. So as Twilight sat panting with Big Macintosh standing over her, her friend's eyes turned white.

* * *

><p>Applejack didn't know what happened after she saw Twilight's horn glow and a beam came out at her; all she knew was that she was falling. The falling was the best sensation she had ever felt in her life, nothing compared to it. The feeling had made her feel like her stomach lifted up and out of her and out into nothing. Her mane billowed in the wind, falling freely, which surprised her because she had sworn that she had put it in a ponytail earlier.<p>

In front of Applejack was a cloud of white. It never seemed to stop, just seemed to start somewhere and never seems to end. _I could git used ta this,_ the Earth Pony thought contently when…

WHAM!

Applejack's gut came back violently when she landed abruptly; it was an unpleasant feeling that made Applejack want to throw up; but she didn't when she looked about her.

The white cloud had mysteriously gone and she was standing in the pouring rain next to Twilight, but Twilight didn't seem to notice her. Applejack didn't have enough time to ask her friend what was happening, when the door opened to show Zecora letting Twilight inside.

Applejack followed and stood right behind Twilight.

"What happened to you? Your ears are turning dangerously blue," the zebra exclaimed in her usual rhyme.

"She can't talk,"Applejack said aloud to Zecora. Zecora didn't respond and Twilight looked wildly for something to write with. Twilight eventually found something up on a brown shelf. She pointed to it and Applejack watched as Zecora got it down for the Unicorn.

Then Twilight proceeded on writing everything down in her neat script while Zecora watched, patient. No sooner than when Twilight finished, and Zecora started to read the story; when the door barged open and there stood two enormous ponies.

Applejack noticed that they were the same two ponies she had met in the Everfree Forest.

"Twilight!" one yelled in a fake western girlish accent, causing Twilight to cringe.

Zecora started to walk right up to them, and as she marched up to the murderous ponies she walked right through dumbfounded Applejack. "What rights have you, to knock down my door? And what do you want Twilight for?"

Applejack face-hoofed and thought, _what is she doing? _But she watched the conversation play out and soon turn ugly when the two ponies started to advance on Zecora. With eyes wide, Applejack stood in fear as everything played out an open gash in front of her.

So when Zecora screamed out a riddle, Applejack didn't pay attention, only to Claire who giggled obnoxiously and to Ashton, who kept Zecora in place. A flash appeared as the zebra sung out the last note, and a knife appeared.

"Zecora, WATCH OUT!" Applejack screamed as the knife came plunging down. And for a second Zecora caught her eye and smiled a sad smile at her before Applejack was smacked out of the horrifying dream with a WHAM!

* * *

><p>Twilight watched Applejack's eyes clear up back to normal signaling the spell was over. She only hoped that Applejack remembered everything and paid attention. Twilight bit her lower lip and stood right in front of Applejack as she slowly came back to consciousness. Twilight let out the breath that she was holding, only for Applejack to vomit all over her from nausea.<p>

Twilight heard Big Macintosh laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh My GOD! How long has it been since I updated last? SHOOT, I can't remember! SO SORRY! Writer's Block you see, terrible stuff that is. Anyway I'll try to update faster! Don't give up on the story yet! Thanks to my reviewer taz2723, who also won the Cookie or Cupcake; and 3Sarena3, who pushed me to focus on the story more than ever!**

Night was approaching quickly, although it was hard to tell because of the downpour. The only reason Applejack could tell that the dark was approaching was due to the fact she could fell it in her hooves. She shivered in the rain as she trailed behind Twilight and her brother, and started wondering what would happen if Rarity would've come along. Applejack could picture her squealing, "Mud! Mud! MUD! I HAVE GOTTEN MUD ON MY _HOOVES_! My mane is all wet and messy and I have got MUD ON MY HOOVES! Of all the worst possible things! This. Is. The. WORST!"

Applejack chuckled to herself, causing Big Macintosh's head to turn around and look at her skeptically. She waved him off to show that he shouldn't be worried in her even if she threw up on Twilight an hour ago. _But that was because I was dizzy, _she reminded herself.

The trio trudged on for what seemed like ages before Twilight found an abandoned cave. The cave had moss covering the entrance and wispy, unnatural green grass that flew down from the top of it completely covering the entrance from sight. Applejack didn't even know what Twilight was pointing her hoof at before Big Macintosh told er that he thought Twilight had found a cave.

"Right, that makes sense, should keep us hidden from those vermin's Claire and Ashton if they ever do come looking for us," the Earth Pony replied after her brother spoke.

Once all of them were in, Twilight magically made a fire glow to life immediately warming them to the bone, and Applejack noticed the floor was an uncomfortable granite rock that was ice cold. "Uh, Twilight?"

Twilight lifted her head that was bent down to examine the fire to see if it was working properly, and her eyes replied, "_Yes?"_

"Are we staying here for the night, or are we going to rest here for a while? 'Cause I think it would, uh, be best if we just stayed here for the night."

Twilight looked at Applejack, and then at Big Macintosh, and then back to Applejack in bewilderment thinking, _what was the point of setting up a fire in a cave if we wouldn't stay the night? _So she nodded her head.

A few minutes later, Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Twilight were all were lying next to the campfire trying to sleep. Applejack fell asleep first leaving only Big Macintosh and Twilight still wide awake.

Finding nothing to say, the Red Stallion stated, "Well, I can take the first shift of night-watch."

When Twilight looked at him curiously, he replied, "Just in case Ashton or Claire comes 'round. I'll wake you when it's your turn, okay?"

Twilight nodded before closing her eyes and drifting off to a heavy sleep...

A sleep that was bombarded by nightmares of Zecora's death, and a lot of other horrors; at one time she dreamt that she was drowning in a rushing, white-water river. Try as she might to wake up, she couldn't, and the water that dragged her under was so cool against her coat and mane, it felt real. Then she realized that she was being held under by Claire, who laughed menacingly as her hoof pushed her deeper into the rapids. Twilight thrashed about trying to wiggle free; this just made Claire laugh harder and push her farther and harder underwater.

Twilight's lungs felt like they were going to explode and she screamed for help, even though she knew it was no use. She closed her eyes and screamed harder and hopefully louder until the air rushed all out of her lungs. Then, suddenly, there was a shaking so hard it felt like an earthquake. Then, just as suddenly, there was a loud, demanding voice that shouted, "Twilight! Twilight wake up!" It sounded oddly like Big Macintosh.

Oh how the she struggled to wake up, she didn't want to disappoint him, but the darkness of the dream slowly started to consume her mind. Screaming once again, she pushed forward trying to be free. "No, no!" Twilight shouted. "No, NO!"

"Twilight, wake up! It's just a nightmare, wake up!" the voice demanded again, softer this time.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Try harder, you need to wake up!"

"I can't! I…can't!" Twilight started crying out of frustration. All she could see was pitching black; all she could feel was the icy water still sliding roughly over her body. She wanted to wake up so bad, so very bad, but she couldn't.

"Concentrate, concentrate," she whispered to herself trying to focus. However, the more she focused the harder it was for her to do it. Twilight moaned in despair…

_Slap!_

Twilight woke up with a jolt, not realizing where she was. For a second, she thought she was still underwater; then Big Macintosh's face slowly came into view. His face, she discovered, was concerned, etched in worry.

"You had a nightmare," he said as nonchalantly as possible. "You were screaming and thrashin' about, and everything. Then you started crying really hard, and shivering so I tried to wake you up. Only, you shouted, 'I'm trying, I'm trying!' then I said, 'Try harder, try harder, you need to wake up!'

"Then you mumbled something like, 'I can't! I can't!' So I kind of slapped you so you could wake up," Macintosh explained. Upon seeing Twilight's eyes widen, he added, "Not hard or anythin' but enough so you could wake up. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I shouldn't have done what I did. Sorry…"

Twilight's muzzled his next sentence with a quick kiss that Big Macintosh had not expected. A few seconds later, she pulled away and whispered, "I forgive you."

"Twi-Twilight, you can talk, now. You can talk!" Big Macintosh exclaimed.

Both their eyes widened at the revelation. "I can… talk…" Twilight whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Updating again! Thanks for the reviews, make me smile! If any of you are interested, I have made a Fiction Press account and published a story on there. I'm under the pen name MapleTreeway. Here's the Website Address: www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com. Just eliminate the spaces and you are good to go!**

Big Macintosh talked with Twilight all through the night. Both were talking in hushed voices as not to wake Applejack, who was flat out tired. They talked about Zecora's death, the future, the past – anything really.

So when Big Macintosh yawned, Twilight said, "You should go to sleep Big Mac. It's the darkest of night out there and you need your rest."

"Nah, it's alright. What if Claire and Ashton come through here?" the Stallion said.

"Then I'll defend us with magic. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No buts go on and sleep! We are leaving first thing tomorrow, so it is highly serious that you need to get your rest. Now go."

Big Macintosh couldn't argue with that and walked to the campfire and lay down next to it. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Twilight sat out and watched a shooting star cross the sky. As far as she knew, it couldn't get any better than what it was already. She sighed and closed her eyes while swaying slightly.

"Are you at peace with yourself, my dear Twilight, now that you can talk?" a familiar voice said.

Twilight's eyes shot open and looked wildly about, whipping her head back and forth. "Who's there? Show yourself, I am not afraid!"

The voice chuckled and replied amused, "Of course you're not, your never afraid. So why don't you come outside for a moment?"

Twilight stepped outside the cave and looked about and saw nothing but black. Pitch black, with a wisp of… white?

Her eyes grew large and she was about to scream for help when a pony gagged her. "Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide; how do you feel now?" a male's voice asked.

Twilight kicked and shook her head to get free, but soon another pony kicked her in the hind quarters very hard. The Unicorn gasped at the pain and was kicked at again under she was forced into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When Twilight awoke, she looked around once and knew exactly where she was.<p>

The Palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: MUHAHAHA! I have officially tortured you all with an unbelievably short chapter! This one is long to make up for everything lost. Sorry people reading this story if I disappointed you in the previous chapters. I promise it will all come back!**

Big Macintosh woke up to Applejack panicking loudly. Blinking his eyes so he could see better, he noticed that Twilight had gone; vanished without a trace that she had been in the cave. This made him angry, very angry. He trusted Twilight enough to fall asleep peacefully so she could guard them if anyone would come she would alert him or Applejack. Apparently that didn't happen and she had left.

"What the hay happened?" Big Macintosh asked loudly.

Applejack looked at him and said so panic-stricken it sounded surreal, "Twilight left. Look, she left us a note explaining she had gone to finish the journey by herself."

"Lemme see the note," Big Macintosh asked now looking at the white paper on the ground beside Applejack's hooves.

He got up and walked over to stand beside Applejack to read over the note.

_Dear Apple Family,_

_I want to apologize for my current absence. You might think that this is shocking, but I don't want to be friends anymore. It would be inflicting too much of my troubled mind on you and send you all into a depression much worse than mine…._

Big Macintosh stopped reading the note and looked at his sister furious. He glared at her before saying, "You believe this?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well this is nothing but dirt! Twilight is in no depression, she's just tryin' to find where she stands! This is not her!"

"W-well who do you think it is then, if it isn't Twilight?"

"Dunno, but let's get out of the woods and check in with the Princess first," the Red Stallion suggested.

Applejack shrugged and started to walk out of the cave; Big Macintosh followed her.

* * *

><p>Twilight noticed that not only was she in the Palace, but she was held <em>captured<em> in the Palace in one of the dungeons. With Claire keeping her guarded. So as soon as Claire checked up on her again, Twilight pretended that she was still knocked unconscious.

Giggling, Claire kicked her again hard on the flank causing Twilight to yelp.

"So I see that you are finally awake," the murderous pony exclaimed. "Our process will be complete now."

Twilight jumped up from the hard stone floor full of hate and exclaimed through clenched teeth, "What process?"

Laughing Claire replied, "For Ashton and my dominance over Equestria of course!"

"Where are the Princesses?"

"Ha! In another chamber awaiting trial! But you can't get them now, it is too late! All three of you shall watch as the first step is reinforced, and there's nothing. You. Can. Do. Ha-ha!"

"What's the first step?" Twilight asked curious.

Claire smirked, "It is to execute the Elements of Harmony. Oh don't worry dear Twilight; you'll die last, after you will witness your entire friends die, including your lover."

Twilight's eyes widened and she took a step backward from Claire. She shook her head gently side to side, not believing any of it. She didn't _want_ to understand it, so she did the only thing that came to mind and fired a spell at Claire. The other Unicorn deflected it with ease and a swish of her ivory hair and fired a foreign spell back.

Twilight was suddenly encased in a white, floating sphere filled with mirrors with only one view window to the right side. _What the…?_ She thought to herself growing angrier with each second. Claire just laughed and made her way out of the dank dungeon saying something Twilight could not hear.

Frustrated, Twilight sat down and looked up, saw that the ceiling was a mirror then looked down; she saw that the floor of the sphere was also a mirror. So she looked to the side and saw that _that_ side was also a mirror; Twilight turned her head to the other side and noticed that instead of a mirror, there was glass window looking out to the entrance of the dungeon. Sighing, a thank-you, Twilight walked to look out into an open space instead of her. She closed her eyes and imagined a field of flowers and rolling hills and a clear, blue lake.

She imagined that she was sitting on top of one of the hills and that Big Macintosh was the only one with her that day. They would share a picnic and look at the clouds to see what shapes they would be. The image was all so lovely to Twilight, that when she opened her eyes, instead of seeing the dungeon she saw the scene.

At first, Twilight thought that that could not be, the dungeon door had been there only a minute ago! So she rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings, at the sphere, and saw that she wasn't in the collection of mirrors, but on the hilltop. Puzzled and excited, she reached out a hoof to touch a flower when the whole sphere rippled and changed back to mirrors and the dungeon.

Twilight jumped back alarmed. This wasn't what she wanted, not what she expected. She had seen it all, Big Macintosh included, with her own eyes that were open. She didn't want the picture to fade away when it did.

So she closed her eyes and imagined it all again, and when she opened her eyes it was as if it had never gone away. "Thank you Claire for giving me something to think of and hold onto so I can be strong," Twilight said peacefully to the air.


End file.
